


[Podfic] It's Bad Enough We Get Along

by dirtydirtychai



Series: [Podfic] Informed Mistakes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, teen wolf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydirtychai/pseuds/dirtydirtychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of FireEverything's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/553082">It's Bad Enough We Get Along</a></p><p>“Why won’t you stop pushing?” Chris demands, chest almost flush with his.</p><p>“A fatal flaw in my character,” Peter forces out, reveling in the harsh pull of breath past Chris' grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Bad Enough We Get Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/gifts), [IttyBittyManatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyManatee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Bad Enough We Get Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553082) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



> So, this should be the final cleaned up version... but if someone catches something that I didn't manage to edit out, like a quiet GDI that doesn't sound like it's part of the fic... please let me know. TT_TT

Basically, this fic is amazing, and the art is gorgeous, and I just couldn't help myself. Mmm, Peter Hale feels. 

Many thanks to Nat for graciously allowing me to record her wonderful story and helping me find errors in the first run through.

I recorded the first round as I was reading the fic for the first time, then went back through and fixed a few mistakes. Any and all feedback welcome - particularly if there are pacing or volume issues. This is my first longer podfic, so I'm still working out how to go about things. 

Length: 1:26:28

Download Links (Mediafire): [HQ MP3 (80 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?71yhysz5a55kbjp)

Streaming [here on Tumblr](http://dirtydirtychai.tumblr.com/post/35105984674/for-nat-podfic-of-her-its-bad-enough-we-get).

 

 


End file.
